scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Leslielina
ChannelFiveRockz's movie-spoof of "Thumbelina" Cast *Thumbelina - Leslie McGroarty (Itsy Bitsy Spider) *Prince Corelius - Frank (The Oz Kids) *Jacquimo - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Mother - Muriel Bagge (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Hero - Buster the Dog (The Fearless Four) *Baby Bug - Ducky (The Land Before Time) *Gnatty - Chomper (The Land Before Time) *Lil’ Bee - Petrie (The Land Before Time) *Mrs. Toad - Madame Mousey (with Sweetie) (ATM/PAW Patrol) *Mozo - Mooch (101 Dalmations: The Series) *Gringo - Killer (All Dogs Go To Heaven) *Grundel - Zeebad (The Magic Roundabout) *Berkeley Beetle - Timon (The Lion King) *Mrs. Fieldmouse - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) *Mr. Mole - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Queen Tabitha - Anastasia *King Colbert - Dimitri (Anastasia) *Mrs. Rabbit - Lola Bunny (Space Jam) *Mr. Fox - Adult Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Mr. Bear - Bear Kenai (Brother Bear) *The Reverend Rat - Remus (Silverwing) *The Good Witch - Annabelle (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Bumblebee - Clifford the Big Red Dog *Farm Animals - Farm Animals (Charlotte's Web) *Fairies - Various Characters *Blue and Green Fairies - ??? *Purple and Pink Fairies - ??? *Jitterbugs - Various Characters Scenes *Leslielina part 1 - Opening Credits/The Birth of Leslie McGroarty *Leslielina part 2 - "Leslie McGroarty" *Leslielina part 3 - "Soon" *Leslielina part 4 - The Fairies/Leslie McGroarty Meets Frank *Leslielina part 5 - "Let Me Be Your Wings"/Forget Me Nots *Leslielina part 6 - Leslie McGroarty gets Kidnapped *Leslielina part 7 - Leslie McGroarty Meets Madame Mousey and Sweetie/"On the Road" *Leslielina part 8 - Leslie McGroarty Meets Daffy Duck/"Follow Your Heart" *Leslielina part 9 - Hold Back Winter/Mooch and Killer mocks Zeebad *Leslielina part 10 - Leslie McGroarty Meets Timon/"You're Beautiful, Baby" *Leslielina part 11 - Chomper, Petrie and Ducky Tries to Save Leslie McGroarty/Poor Leslie McGroarty *Leslielina part 12 - Daffy Duck ask for Direction/Frank searches for Leslie McGroarty/Timon and Zeebad's Plan *Leslielina part 13 - Daffy Duck asks for More Direction/Frank gets Frozen/"Soon (reprise)" *Leslielina part 14 - Leslie McGroarty Meets Kanga *Leslielina part 15 - Leslie McGroarty and Kanga meets Rabbit/"Sun" *Leslielina part 16 - Rabbit's Tunnel/Rabbit's Proposal *Leslielina part 17 - Zeebad's Next Plan *Leslielina part 18 - "Marry the Mole" *Leslielina part 19 - Leslie McGroarty sees Daffy Duck *Leslielina part 20 - Chomper, Petrie and Ducky saves Frank *Leslielina part 21 - The Wedding/Zeebad crashes the Wedding *Leslielina part 22 - Happy Endings *Leslielina part 23 - End Credits (Follow Your Heart/Let Me Be Your Wings) Movie used *Thumbelina Clip used *Itsy Bitsy Spider *The Oz Kids *Looney Tunes *Duck Dodgers *The Looney Tunes Show *Courage the Cowardly Dog *The Fearless Four *The Land Before Time *The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure *The Land Before Time 3: The Time of the Great Giving *The Land Before Time 4: Joruney Through the Mists *The Land Before Time 5: The Mysterious Island *The Land Before Time 6: The Secret of the Saurus Rock *The Land Before Time 7: The Stone of Cold Fire *The Land Before Time 8: The Big Freeze *The Land Before Time 9: Journey to Big Water *The Land Before Time 10: The Great Longneck Migration *The Land Before Time 11: Invasion of the Tinysaurus *The Land Before Time 12: The Great Day of Flyers *The Land Before Time 13: The Wisdom of Friends *The Land Before Time: Journey of the Brave *The Land Before Time: The Series *An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster *PAW Patrol *101 Dalmatians: The Series *All Dogs Go To Heaven *The Magic Roundabout *The Lion King *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 1/2 *The Lion Guard *Woody Woodpecker *The New Woody Woodpecker Show *Woody Woodpecker (2018 TV Series) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Winnie the Pooh *Anastasia *Space Jam *The Fox and the Hound *Brother Bear *Brother Bear 2 *Silverwing *Clifford the Big Red Dog *Clifford's Really Big Movie Gallery LeslieMcGroarty (4).png|Leslie McGroarty as Thumbelina Frank Hearing.jpg|Frank as Prince Cornlius Daffy Duck.jpg|Daffy Duck as Jacquimo Muriel bagge courage the cowardly dog.png|Muriel Bagg as Mother Buster (The Fearless Four).jpg|Buster the Dog as Hero Ducky in The Land Before Time 11 Invasion of the Tinysauruses.jpg|Ducky as Baby Bug Chomper.jpg|Chomper as Gnatty Petrie flying.jpg|Petrie as Lil’ Bee Madame Mousey Profile ID.png|Madame Mousey as Mrs. Toad Sweetie.png ZeeBad.png|Zeebad as Grundel Timon.png|Timon as Berkeley Beetle Kanga.png|Kanga as Mrs. Fieldmouse Rabbit in Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie.jpg|Rabbit as Mr. Mole Anastasia as Flip.jpg|Anastasia as Queen Tabitha Dimitri2.jpg|Dimitri as King Colbert Lola Bunny.jpg|Lola Bunny as Mrs. Bunny Tod.jpg|Adult Tod as Mr. Fox Kenai.jpg|Bear Kenai as Mr. Bear remus-silverwing-44.6.jpg|Remus as The Reverend Rat Annabelle (All Dogs Go To Heaven).jpg|Annabelle as The Good Witch clifford-clifford-the-big-red-dog-1.95.jpg|Clifford the Big Red Dog as Bumblebee 5b92d8259c54a9dcc1584906a41753d8.jpg|Farm Animals as Farm Animals Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:Thumbelina Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs